Krypto the Superdog: Cool Summer
by Lucas18
Summary: It's suppose to be summer, but why does it feel like winter? A new villain has come to Metropolis, and with a cold hearted scheme. Can Krypto and his team stop this foe, or will Metropolis be buried in a new ice age?
1. Chapter 1

Krypto the Superdog: Cool Summer chapter 1

Author: In many of the Krypto episodes I've seen, most of the villains are supervillain pets. Joker, Catwoman, Penguin, and Lex Luthor, so why not use Mr. Freezes pet. Also, I've yet to see an ice-based villain; other than the snowman in "Iguanukkah". So, here's my idea for the next supervillain.

Warning: the characters within this fiction are the copyright property of Warner Brothers and Scott Jeralds. My only reason for using these characters, is for the entertainment of Fanfiction authors and visitors. No intention of copyright infringement.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of June in the city of Metropolis. The sun was burning an intense summer heat wave on the citizens, especially on Kevin Whitney and Krypto.<p>

They were in the backyard trying to beat the heat, with little success.

"Hey Krypto," Kevin panted, while waving a fan at his sweating face, "could you use your super breath to cool this place down?"

"I would Kev," Krypto replied with a dry voice, "except it's so hot, my throat is dried out."

Kevin just groaned with exhaustion.

Just then, Andrea, Kevin's next door neighbor, poked her head over the fence.

"Hi guys," she said, "what's up?"

"The temperature," Krypto replied, "I'm sweating like a dog."

"Uh Krypto, you are a dog," David pointed out.

"If you guys need to cool down," Andrea said with a smile, "why don't you come over? My dad's about to open up the pool."

"Pool," David and Krypto asked in unison.

"Yeah, we use it every summer."

"Wow," Kevin exclaimed in surprise, "you never told us your house had a pool."

"You never asked," Andrea replied.

"Hey mom," Kevin shouted into the house, "can me and Krypto go over to Andrea's?"

"Alright," Kevin's mom called back, "but be polite with her parents."

"Alright," Kevin shouted, as he and Krypto slapped paws.

* * *

><p>Later next door, Kevin and Krypto were having a great time with the pool.<p>

"Cannonball," Kevin shouted as he dove in with a big splash.

Krypto was taking it slow by doing the dog paddle.

Streaky, meanwhile, was sleeping on a branch in the tree.

"Hey Streaky," Krypto called up to the lazy cat, "why don't you jump in, the water's fine."

"First off Krypto, I don't do water," Streaky said, while holding out his paw, "second, no thanks. I'm gonna beat the heat, in the shade."

Andrea also dived in, dousing Kevin and Krypto in a splash.

"Boy, now this is a way to keep cool," Kevin said with a smile.

"I'll say," Krypto replied.

Suddenly, an icy wind began to blow and it reached the pool. As it touched the water, Kevin started to shiver.

"Is it just me, or is the water getting colder?"

Just then, something small and white drifted from the sky and landed on Krypto's nose. Krypto looked at the object and was surprised.

"Is that a…snowflake," he asked in confusion.

Kevin and Andrea looked up, and saw hundreds of snowflakes drifting to the ground.

"Snow, in the summer," Andrea asked in confusion, "how is that even possible?"

"I d-don't know," Kevin shivered, as the water grew colder and colder, "but I know one thing, this water is freezing."

Kevin, Andrea, and Krypto quickly climbed out of the cold pool. As they did, the pool became colder and colder, until a sheet of ice covered it.

Andrea stomped on the frozen water, it was solid ice.

"Ice, snow. What's going on," Kevin asked in confusion.

A low mysterious voice seem to come out of nowhere, "I'll tell you what's going on. Danger."

The gang turned and saw who it was. In a flash of smoke, a dog wearing a black mask and cape, and a collar with a bat insignia appeared.

"Ace, the Bathound," Krypto cried in amazement.

"And Robbie, the bird wonder," cried a young robin in a small black mask, green shorts, and yellow cape, as he swooped in and landed next to Ace.

Ace sighed with annoyance. Ever since Robbie saved him and Krypto, he once again pledged himself as Ace's sidekick. He did help in some cases, but was also a pain in others.

"What brings you guys to Metropolis," Andrea asked, honored to meet the pet of the legendary Dark knight.

"We're on the trail of an enemy of ours," Ace explained, "the one who's responsible for this change in the weather."

Ace pushed a button on his collar. A beam of light flashed from the collar, and produced a holographic image.

It was a polar bear with steel armor on its back, a spiked helmet, and had two large laser cannons mounted on its shoulders.

"His name is…" Ace began, but Robbie butted in.

"Oh let me tell them, Ace, let me tell them," he begged.

Ace sighed, "fine, but just this once."

"Alright," Robbie cheered, but then calmed himself, "his name is Frostbite, Mr. Freeze's polar bear. Not only does he have his master's obsession for ice and snow, but also the weaponry to freeze anything in his path."

"Why is he in Metropolis," Krypto asked.

"It all started in Gotham city a couple days ago," Ace began, "my partner and I…"

"And sidekick," Robbie implied.

"…and my sidekick, were busting Mr. Freeze from stealing the rare hope diamond. Me and Robbie were able to corner him, but somebody didn't follow orders, and he managed to escape," Ace continued, while glaring at Robbie.

"I said I was sorry, I was just really in the mood the beat some bad guys," Robbie complained.

"Eventually, we managed to track him here," Ace continued, and then looked at the snow that was building up in Andrea's yard, "and if I'm not mistaken, he's planning to turn Metropolis into the next North Pole."

"We could really use your help," Robbie said, as Ace turned off the hologram.

"What do you say Streaky," Krypto asked, as the cat jumped from the tree, "you up for another adventure?"

A flurry of snow landed on Streaky, "anything to get rid of this snow."

Hearing his cue, Krypto chased his tail around and around. In a flash of light, Krypto changed himself into Superdog.

Streaky raised the hair on his back. Electricity streaked across his entire body in a flash, chaning Streaky into Supercat.

"Ruff Ruff and away," cried Superdog as he took off into the sky. Streaky followed.

Jumping onto his Bat cruiser, Ace and Robbie sped off with the two super pets, to Metropolis.

* * *

><p><strong>Will our heros be able to defeate this icy villain? Stay tuned.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Krypto the Superdog: Cool Summer – Chapter 2

Author: I wish to apologize, especially to ToonFan, for taking so long in writing this chapter. I didn't exactly know how to describe the scene, so the writing may be a little shaky. Once again, it will take time to write the next chapter, so be patient.

Attention: The characters within this chapter are the copyright property of Warner Bros. My only reason for using these characters is for the entertainment of Fanfiction authors and visitors. No intention of copyright infringement.

* * *

><p>Krypto, Streaky, Bat hound, and Robbie soon arrived in Metropolis and came to a halt.<p>

"Frostbite was here," Ace said as he stepped off his vehicle.

"Wow, how can you tell partner," Robbie asked in wonder.

Ace pointed his paw to show the entire downtown of Metropolis covered in snow and ice; stating that it wasn't a difficult assumption.

Krypto sniffed the air until he picked up a scent; polar bear fur.

"I think I smell something up ahead," Krypto called as he flew off into the city.

The team followed Krypto, until they reached the central plaza. "That's funny," Krypto questioned as he landed, "the scent ends here."

Ace looked around. There was nothing but banks of snow covered buildings. He had a feeling in his gut; something wasn't right.

Just then, Krypto heard a small tone, growing louder by the minute. It sounded like a weapon heating up. Krypto concentrated his hearing to where the noise was coming from. His eyes widened when he located the source; in a snow bank, behind Ace and Robbie.

"Look out," Krypto shouted, as he raced over and pushed the canine crusader and bird wonder out of the way. Instantly, a stream of lasers blasted from the snow.

As the mist cleared, as towering figure crawled from the ice and glared menacingly.

"Frostbite," Ace growled, as he stood ready for action, "should've known this was a trap."

"Well-well, Ace the bathound," the polar bear grinned, "I figured it was a matter of time before you'd show."

"Give it up, frosty," Robbie declared, as he flew right next to Ace, "we've got you outnumbered."

"Maybe," Frostbite smiled, "but not outmatched."

Frostbite fired his lasers at the super duo, but they instantly dodged the two blasts.

Ace pressed a button on his collar and fired a net at the villain. But Frostbite saw the incoming object, and fired his laser. The blast hit the net and turned it to ice, then, Frostbite rose up on his hind legs and then brought his paws down onto the frozen net; smashing it to bits.

"You gotta do better than that, mutt," he chuckled at the hero's attempt.

Ace growled at the villain, and then turned to Robbie. "Robbie initiate maneuver 3!"

"On it," Robbie called back, giving the thumbs up, and streaked over to Frostbite.

The young robin pecked and scratched at the polar bear's face, who growled in pain. "Get off me, you annoying little pigeon!"

While Frostbite was distracted, Ace pressed another button on his collar and fired a grapple rope.

Robbie was still pecking at the bear's face, until Frostbite swatted him hard and sent Robbie flying unconcious into a nearby pile of snow. The grapple rope lassoed Frostbite's front paws and brought the bear on to his side.

"Freeze, Frostbite," Ace said, as he walked up to the fallen criminal.

Frostbite only smiled. "No, you freeze."

Before Ace could react, Frostbite fired a laser blast on the hero and froze him in a thick layer of ice.

Frostbite snapped the rope, stood up, and looked at the frozen hero. "Stay cool, bat-mutt."

"Hey frost-face, how about a moving target" a voice called out. Frostbite turned toward the sound, and was knocked back by a flying punch. The polar bear shook off the impact and looked up. It was Krypto and Streaky.

"Ah, Superdog and Supercat," said the icy villain, as narrowed a brow at the heroes, "I thought you looked familiar."

"Can we get this over with," Streaky moaned, "I have a three hour nap I'd like to catch up on."

"My criminal comrade's have told me all about you," Frostbite grinned, as he turned a small dial on his harness, "which is why I've made a special adjustment just for you."

Frostbite fired his cannons, and froze Krypto and Streaky in ice. The two heroes' fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Nice try, Frostbite," Krypto uttered with frozen clenched teeth, "but you forget, we're strong enough to break ice."

Krypto and Streaky struggled to move, but strangely the ice didn't break.

"What's going on," Streaky grunted, "I can't move."

Using his super vision, Krypto looked onto the microscopic surface of the ice. He saw a series of familiar glowing green crystals.

"The ice," Krypto grunted, as he returned his vision to normal, "it's laced with kryptonite."

"I did say I was told everything about you," Frostbite said, as he walked up to the stiff heroes, "including your weakness. It looks like you've been 'iced'."

"Joke while you can, fuzzy," Krypto groaned, as he struggled again to crack the ice, "cause when we get out of this, you're melted."

"I'd love to stay and gloat," Frostbite smiled smugly, "but I have a new pole to complete. Besides, Metropolis will be a frozen wasteland by the time you thaw out."

Frostbite began to stomp away, but looked back at the frozen superpets'. "Better luck next time, supercicles, Ha-Ha-Ha!"

Soon the villain was gone, leaving nothing but the icy wind and three frozen heroes'.


	3. Chapter 3

Krypto the Superdog: Cool Summer – Chapter 3

Author: Once again, I am sorry for taking so long in uploading this chapter. Describing the scene was a little difficult, so the writing may be a little off. Only one chapter left in this fiction, I hope, but once again it will take time. So, please be patient.

Attention: the characters within this fiction are the copyright property of Warner Brothers. My only reason for using these characters is for the entertainment of Fanfiction Authors and visitors. No intention of copyright infringement.

* * *

><p>Robbie poked his head out from the snowdrift; he shook the ice from his body and flew over to the frozen heroes.<p>

"Ace, partner," the young robin cried to Bat Hound, "are you okay? Speak to me!"

Ace tried to talk, but the thick ice prevented his mouth from moving. Robbie was worried, but then he had an idea.

"Don't worry Ace," he said, as he began looking through his utility belt, "I'll have you thawed out in a jiff."

Robbie looked through his belt for several minutes, until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out what looked like a small black pepper spray. Ace however went wide-eyed when he saw the container. Robbie carefully aimed the sprayer at Ace and pushed down on the cap. A stream of fire flew out from its nozzle and enveloped Bat Hound. The ice that covered Ace instantly cracked and melted away. But then the flames reached his body, and Ace instantly felt something burning_._

Bat Hound jumped from the ice and into the air with a scream. He landed onto a pile of snow, and sighed with relief as his burning fur slowly cooled down.

_"_see partner_, _I told you I'd get you out_."_

"Well…thanks_," _Ace said_, "_but do me just one thing_."_

"Sure partner, anything."

Ace grabbed the sprayer from Robbie's wing and glared at him_, _"don't...ever_…_do that_…_again_."_

Ace and Robbie walked over to Krypto and Streaky; who were still frozen. Ace pressed a button on his collar and produced a heating lamp. "This should thaw them out."

The ice covering Krypto and Streaky slowly cracked and melted away.

"Thanks Ace," Krypto shivered as he shook the melting ice from his fur.

Streaky was also thankful, "for a second I thought I was going to be a catsicle forever."

"Don't thank us yet," Ace uttered, retracting the heater back into his collar, "Frostbite is still out there."

"Then there's no time to lose," Krypto said, as he jumped up to fly, but then he fell down on his face.

"Krypto," Streaky cried, as he floated over to the fallen dog, "what happened?"

"I don't know," Krypto said, as he shook off the daze, "something's wrong with my pow…po…achoo!"

Krypto let out a great sneeze and blew himself across the ice covered road into a snow pile.

Krypto stood up with a worried expression.

"Oh no," he said, as his body began to shiver, "I've caught a kryptonian cold!" After saying this, Krypto gave another loud sneeze.

* * *

><p>Back at Kevin's house, Krypto sat placed in a bath with a pack of ice on his forehead and a thermometer in his mouth; Andrea was adding warm water to the bath.<p>

"I didn't think superheroes could get sick," Andrea said, as she added the water.

"I've only heard about the kryptonite cold," Krypto sniffled, feeling drowsy from his illness, "but I never thought I'd actually catch it."

"But how can a cold take away your powers," Kevin asked, checking the thermometer; it read one-hundred degrees.

Krypto let out another sneeze, nearly tipping the bath, "It must've infected me when Streaky and I were frozen in the kryptonite-layered ice."

Streaky peaked out from under the living room couch; he wanted to make sure he wouldn't catch Krypto's cold. "What I don't get, is why I'm not feeling sick."

"The Kryptonite cold must only affect beings from Krypton," Krypto spoke with a sniff, "you're powers are from Krypton, but your DNA is still Earth."

Hearing this, Streaky gave out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

Just then the window mysteriously opened, and Ace and Robbie appeared in the room.

Kevin, feeling the cold air, rushed over and closed the window. "You guys do know there's a door, right?"

"Sorry," Ace said, "standard procedure."

Robbie flew over to Krypto, "How you feeling, Superdog?"

"Not so good," Krypto said. He gave out a sneeze, which blew Robbie straight into Ace, which knocked them both into the wall.

Ace pushed Robbie off and shook his head clear. "Gesundheit."

"Thank you," Krypto replied with a sniff.

"So, how long does this last?" Andrea asked with concern.

"Not long, only thirty-six hours," Krypto shivered, "give or take."

"We can't wait that long," Ace said, with an urgent tone, "as long as Frostbite is loose, Metropolis will be a frozen-tundra within four hours."

"And I can't handle him by myself," Streaky said in worry, "Not when he has that kryptonite ice."

Andrea placed her hand on Krypto's forehead and jerked it back in pain. "Ouch," she exclaimed, feeling her hand, "that kryptonite cold is extremely powerful. You're burning hot."

'Hot,' Krypto thought, as the word echoed in his head. Instantly, almost like lightning, an idea came to him.

"That's it," Krytpo exclaimed, letting out another sneeze.

"What," Kevin asked, filled with confusion?

"Streaky," Krypto said, turning to his feline friend, "I need you to contact the Dog Star's."

"What for," Streaky asked, giving a confused look.

Krypto gave a determined look. "If we're going to take down Frostbite, we need to even the odds first; with a little fire power."


	4. Chapter 4

Krypto the Superdog: Cool Summer – Chapter 4

Author: Once again I am deeply sorry for not finishing this fiction sooner, and I am sorry for not showing as much action in my other stories. I am constantly distracted by everything that surrounds me, including the holidays, college, and responsibilities. Anyway, I managed to complete the final chapter to this fiction. I am sorry if the writing's off; as usual, it was a struggle to describe the action and choice of dialogue. I hope you've enjoyed this fiction and thank you all for your kind reviews.

Attention: the characters within this fiction, except for the villain, are the copyright property of Warner Bros. and DC Comics. My only reason for using these characters is for the entertainment of Fanfiction authors and visitors. No intention of copyright infringement.

* * *

><p>It took a little time to track Frostbite, but Ace managed to trace the criminal to his chosen hideout; the Metropolis Cold Storage Warehouse.<p>

On the roof, Ace used his collar to cut through the warehouse's skylight. Streaky and Robbie followed as Ace used his grapple rope to lower himself down into the building.

Robbie looked around at the maze of twenty-thousand stacked crates. "Gee Ace, how are we supposed to find Frostbite in this place?"

Ace sniffed the air, then grunted in anger, "the air is too cold; can't pick up a scent."

As Ace continued to try and pick up Frostbite's scent, Streaky gave a sniff. Instantly, his nose picked up an all too familiar smell.

"Wait, I think I have something," Streaky cried, as he instantly sped off into the maze. Not knowing what else to do, Ace and Robbie instantly raced after the super-powered cat.

In a blur of orange, Streaky zigzagged through the maze of crates. By the time the dynamic duo caught up, they found Streaky…lying in a crate of fish.

"Ah fish, nothing like it in the world," the cat sighed, as he gobbled down his second mackerel. Then he noticed Ace; glaring angrily at him. "What? It's been an hour since I last ate, and you know nothing tastes better than raw fish."

Ace raised his paw; about to tell Streaky that now wasn't the time for snacks. Before he could speak, there suddenly came a rustle of cans.

Motioning his paw, Ace, Robbie, and Streaky silently crept closer to where the sound was coming from. Soon they came to another crate, where the sound was just behind it. Slowly, the trio peeked around to see a pile of empty sardine cans. And sitting among the pile with his back turned, was Frostbite; opening another can.

The polar bear sighed with delight as he popped another sardine into his mouth, "Ah fish, nothing like it in the world."

Streaky turned to Ace with a grin, "See, even he agrees with me."

The pets sneaked around to the side, where they jumped up onto a crate and looked down onto the unsuspecting criminal.

"Hope you enjoyed the fish, Frostbite," Ace announced out loud, causing the startled bear to nearly choke on a fish, "because you won't get much where you're going."

Frostbite turned as Ace, Robbie, and Streaky leaped off the crate and landed a few feet in front of him.

"You heroes truly are reckless," Frostbite said with a grin, "never giving up and never learning."

"We've learn plenty, Frostbite" Robbie boldly cried out, "and that's why we're taking you down."

"Take me down?" the polar bear said with a chuckle. "Haven't you forgotten I've already shown the power of my cryogenic cannons?"

Ace stood unfazed, "which is why we've called in our own secret weapon."

As if on cue, a beam of light shined into the building in front of the heroes. The polar bear held a paw over his eyes; completely surprised by the light. As quickly as it appeared, the beam of light faded. Frostbite lowered his paw and saw that on the spot where the light had shone stood…a wiener dog.

Looking down on the small dog, a smile came to the polar bear's face. "This is your secret weapon," the villain chuckled, "a pathetic little wiener dog. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

As Frostbite continued to laugh, the temperature around the wiener dog's body slowly grew hotter and hotter. Feeling the sudden heat, Frostbite stopped laughing and stared in confusion as the wiener's body was suddenly shrouded in fire.

"The name is Hotdog," the super-canine said with a grin, "and what you've been doing to my friends has really got me…Burning Mad!"

With a deep breath, Hotdog blew out a burst of flame at Frostbite. The startled polar bear dodged to the side as the flame nearly licked his fur. Regaining his stance, Frostbite faced the heroes with a snarl.

"So, you brought along some heat." the villain glared. "But tell me, how long can a campfire last in a blizzard?"

With that, Frostbite fire his cannons; causing the heroes to scatter in all directions. From his collar Ace fired an array of batarangs, but Frostbite easily fired his cannon and changed them to breakable ice. Robbie buzzed around the large villain and pecked at him furiously. Only to be swatted away by the bear's massive paws. Streaky circled overhead and used his heat vision to attack Frostbite in the back. The villain retaliated by switching his ice blasts to kryptonite and fired madly at the super feline; which, knowing the ice's effect, Streaky dodged swiftly.

Hotdog was the most formidable, as his fire and Frostbite's ice clashed with great force. He continued to breathe out stream after stream of flame, while the arctic criminal retaliated with his cryo cannons.

The battle went on for almost several minutes; and Frostbite continued to swat and fire all around him; refusing to go down. But then, Hotdog's heat slowly became dimmer and dimmer, until his breath came out only in puffs of smoke. Seeing his elemental counterpart was weakening, Frostbite took the opportunity and fired; freezing Hotdog in a block of ice. Then, he focused on Streaky; he aimed one of his cannons in one direction, then, taking the advantage of surprise, fired his other cannon at the startled supercat; once again freezing him in a thick layer of kryptonite ice.

Ace soon found that he was alone, as Frostbite moved in closer with a sinister grin. Neither of them noticed Robbie flying just above; recovering from being swatted. Looking down, he watched in worry as Frostbite began to adjust his cannons to the maximum degree.

"This time, I'll make sure you stay frozen," the villain growled as his cannons began to charge.

"You may stop me; Frostbite," Ace growled back, "but you'll never stop justice!"

"Well, there's a start for everything."

Robbie watched in dismay; if only there was something he could do to help his partner. Then he noticed two open panels on the cannons. Instantly, an idea came to him; it was a one-time act, but hopefully it might give Ace a chance. Silently, Robbie fluttered down and gently landed on Frostbite's back. He looked through the open panels at the mess of wires and circuits that filled the cannons. Knowing there wasn't much time; Robbie pulled out a few random wires from each cannon and tied them together. Flying away to safety, Robbie prayed that whatever he just did helped Ace.

With his cannons now fully charged Frostbite rose up on his hind legs; staring down at the defenseless super hound.

"See you in the deep freeze, mutt" the villain said with a triumphant grin. And then, he fired his cannons.

Ace shut his eyes and braced himself for the frigid end. When nothing happened, Ace slowly opened an eye and saw Frostbite…frozen in a thick block of ice.

Robbie fluttered down to the crime canine's side. "Are you okay partner?"

"What did you do?" Ace asked in confusion. After Robbie explained what happened, Ace thought hard about how it caused Frostbite to freeze himself. "Those wires must have been connected to the cannon's main power flow; the circuit that enabled the weapon to release the subzero energy. When you crossed the wires the energy flow was reversed and caused the cannons to fire back on themselves."

Robbie stared for a moment; he didn't understand weapon mechanics like Ace did. "So…I did good?"

"Yeah," Ace said, giving a small proud smile, "you did good kid."

"Alright!" Robbie cheered with excitement, happy that he had proved himself useful as a partner.

As Robbie continued cheer, Ace walked over to the still frozen Streaky and Hotdog and activated his collar's heater. Slowly, the ice began to crack and melt. Feeling his power returning, Hotdog raised his body heat and melted away the rest of the ice that covered him.

"Phew, now I know what a frozen packet of meat feels."

Streaky shook his fur dry from the melted ice; causing it to fluff up. "Please tell me we're done," the super cat grumbled, "being frozen twice in one day is more than I can stand."

"We're not finish just yet," Ace replied, "Metropolis is still covered in a thick layer of ice and snow. With the area's temperature seriously altered, it might take months, even years, until the city's climate is back to normal."

Streaky groaned with exhaustion; after that entire ordeal, the last thing he wanted was to be out melting snow for who knows how long.

Hotdog however smiled. "Don't worry, leave that to me."

* * *

><p>An hour later, after placing the frozen Frostbite in a strong containment, Ace, Robbie, Streaky, and Hotdog stepped into the center of Metropolis. Hotdog had a plan on how to clear away all the snow and restore the city's natural climate. To accomplish this feat, he needed to be in the exact center of the city and he had to use all the energy he could muster.<p>

Ace, Robbie and Streaky stood back as super powered wiener began to focus. Concentrating hard, Hotdog slowly absorbed all the heat particles that surrounded him; raising his body temperature to high levels. Hotdog began to sweat as he reached three-hundred degrees. Having all the energy needed, the super canine stood up on his hind legs and released it all in an eruption of heat. In a wave of energy, the heat spread throughout all of Metropolis; instantly melting the snow to mist and breaking through the cold wave that had encased the city.

With all his energy depleted, Hotdog collapsed in a heap. Seeing their comrade fall, Ace, Robbie and Streaky rushed over to his side.

"Hotdog," Streaky called out, "you okay?"

Slowly and unsteadily, Hotdog rose to his feet. "I'm…fine," the super canine gasped, "Just…a little…dehydrated. Just need…a dozen…bowls of…water."

* * *

><p>Later, back at the neighborhood, Kevin and Andrea were relaxing by the pool listening to the news on the radio.<p>

"As temperatures slowly return to normal, sweltering conditions, the city gives thanks to Supercat, and Bathound; the heroes who saved us all.

"The villainous Frostbite, now in the custody of Metropolis Animal Control, will be returned to Gotham City; where he will be handed over to the officials of the city zoo.

"This is Sandra Damon, Metropolis News."

Turning off the radio, Kevin laid back with a relaxed sigh. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad it's hot out."

Andrea smiled as she also laid back. "Me too, and I'm also glad that the guys managed to stop Frostbite."

Instantly, Kevin remembered something. "Oh by the way Andrea, Krypto wanted me to thank you."

"Thank me, what for?"

"You're the one who gave Krypto the idea to contact Hotdog. If you hadn't, who knows what would've happened?"

Andrea blushed, flattered by this compliment. "Well gee, thanks Kevin. I really appreciate it."

Then, the two friends sat back to enjoy the warmth of the summer sun.

Just then, a loud noise broke the silence. "ACHOO!"

Slightly startled by the noise, Kevin and Andrea turned and called into Kevin's yard. "Bless you!"

"Thank you!"

In his doghouse, Krypto lay down drowsily; wrapped in a blanket and with a pack of ice on his head. Only thirty-two more hours 'til the kryptonite cold wore off; and for Krypto, they were going to be the longest ever.

"Ah-Ah-Ah-ACHOO!"


End file.
